F14
10/Dez/2011 |ptprem=15/Ago/2012 26/Ago/2012 |jpvid=16/Dez/2011 |usvid=03/Abr/2012 |ptvid=''sem previsão'' |ptop= |pted=Segue a Tua Estrela (Mix Ideais) Segue a Tua Estrela (Mix Verdade) |enop= |ened=Follow Your Star (Ideals Mix) Follow Your Star (Truth Mix) |jaop= |jaed=宙 -そら- 響 -こえ- }} Pokémon O Filme: Branco - Victini e Zekrom (em inglês: Pokémon The Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom; em japonês: ビクティニと き ゼクロム Victini e o Herói Preto: Zekrom) e Pokémon O Filme: Preto - Victini e Reshiram (em inglês: Pokémon The Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram; em japonês: ビクティニと き レシラム Victini e o Herói Branco: Reshiram), referidos colectivamente colo (em japonês: ポケットモンスターベストウイッシュ The First Movie Versão Teatral - Pocket Monsters Best Wishes!: O Primeiro Filme), são os primeiros filmes da e, combinados, o décimo quatro Filme Pokémon no total. Amobos tiveram estreia nos cinemas japoneses no dia 16 de Julho de 2011. Já nos EUA apenas White—Victini and Zekrom chegou aos cinemas durante os dias 03 e 04 de Dezembro de 2011, tornando-se o primeiro filme Pokémon lançado nos cinemas desde Heróis Pokémon em 2003, sendo só exibido no Cartoon Network no dia 11 de Fevereiro de 2012. Black—Victini and Reshiram estreou no Cartoon Network no dia 10 de Dezembro de 2011. Em Portugal, Preto - Victini e Reshiram teve a sua estreia no Panda Biggs dia 15 de Agosto de 2012, e Branco - Victini e Zekrom teve a sua estreia dia 26 de Agosto de 2012. Pela primeira na história de Pokémon, foram lançadas versões diferentes da mesma história. Branco - Victini e Zekrom apresentou , o Pokémon Vitória, e , o Pokémon Preto Profundo, enquanto que Preto - Victini e Reshiram apresenta Victini e , o Pokémon Branco Imenso. Outros Posters e Logos File:Movie 14 Pikachu the Movie poster.png|Poster Pikachu o Filme File:Victini and the Black Hero Zekrom poster.png|Poster Victini e o Herói Preto: Zekrom File:Victini and the White Hero Reshiram poster.png|Poster Victini e o Herói Branco: Reshiram File:M14 poster 2.png|Poster japonês com ambos os filmes File:M14 poster 1.png|Poster japonês com ambos os filmes File:M14 posters separate.png|Posters dos filmes japoneses File:Victini and Reshiram movie poster.png|Poster Black—Victini and Reshiram File:Victini and Zekrom movie poster.png|Poster White—Victini and Zekrom File:M14 eng poster.png|Poster inglês com ambos os filmes File:Victini and the Black Hero logo.png|Logo Victini e o Herói Preto File:Victini and the Black Hero Zekrom logo.png|Logo Victini e o Herói Preto: Zekrom File:Victini and the White Hero Reshiram logo.png|Logo Victini e o Herói Branco: Reshiram File:Victini and Reshiram logo.png|Logo Black—Victini and Reshiram File:Victini and Zekrom logo.png|Logo White—Victini and Zekrom File:Pikachu the Movie DUAL.png|Logo Pikachu the Movie DUAL File:Pikachu the Movie Dual GS.png|Logo Pikachu the Movie DUAL Enredo Abertura O filme começa com a abertura do Mundo Pokémon, mostrando de Unova que habitam a terra, os mares e os céus. A cena muda e vemos o Pikachu de Ash, que começa a correr para criar uma , e disparar contra um em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, ou a um em Preto - Victini e Reshiram. Pikachu corre de volta para Ash. O grupo chega a uma bifurcação na estrada; olha para mapa e diz para seguir pela esquerda em Preto - Victini and Reshiram, ou pela direita em Branco - Victini e Zekrom. Em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, a cena muda para um deserto quente, onde um homem chamado Damon viaja a pé. Damon avista um jovem com a perna perdida, e com a ajuda do do seu consegue colocar o pequeno Blitzle ao ombro. Damon, Reuniclus, e Blitzle caminham para uma pequena aldeia onde encontram o dono do Blitzle, uma jovem menina chamada Luisa. O pai de Luisa agradece a Damon pela ajuda, mas diz para ele voltar para casa, que os seus planos vão falhar. Damon diz ao homem que Aldeia de Eindoak pode ser ressuscitada, mas em vão. Nesse momento, uma tempestade de areia inicia-se, e ameaça a aldeia. Uma manada de são surpreendidos por isso, e começam a fugir em direcção à aldeia. Damon verifica a catástrofe e levanta a mãe, para sinalizar a chegada de . Em seguida, Damon sobe para as costas de Reshiram e ordena a destruição da tempestade de areia, o que ele faz com o seu poder. Damon pede então ao povo da aldeia, que ficaram chocados com a aparição do Pokémon Lendário, e pede outra oportunidade. Em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, a cena muda e mostra Damon e o seu numa aldeia gelada. Ele discute sobre a ressurreição do Reino do Vale com um habitante, mas em vão. Ele recusa-se a desistir, perguntando por Glacine, a chefe da aldeia. Ela e o seu filho Luis estão num penhasco a tentar encontrar ervas com a ajuda de um . Abaixo, existe uma placa de gelo, com um grupo de que ficam agitados quando um icebergue gigante colide com essa placa. O penhasco cede, o que causa a queda de Luis; quando, a sua mãe e o primeiro residente tentam salvá-lo, o gelo cede e eles ficam presos na placa de gelo. O Lillipup de Luis é salvo, de cair à água, pelo Gothitelle de Damon, já Damon aparece com e destrói o icebergue. Damon e Zekrom reforçam a proposta, e, impressionados com o sucedido, Glacine e a sua aldeia reconsideram. Encontrar Victini Perto da Aldeia de Eindoak, Ash, e Cilan encontram um par de em perigo, num penhasco. Ash tenta salvá-los, mas ele próprio fica em perigo de cair; no entanto, ele é salvo quando toca-lhe no seu pé, transferindo-lhe o poder de saltar as várias centenas de metros do desfiladeiro. Agora separado dos seus amigos confusos, Ash concorda em encontrar-se com Iris e Cilan mais tarde, entrando numa caverna com os dois Deerling. Victini mostra a Ash visões para ele saber que caminho seguir, de forma a encontrar a saída da caverna. Ele chega a uma caverna gigante com caminhos de cristal, e a presença de Ash activa uma misteriosa esfera e os cristais, antes ele é guiado até à adega do castelo da Aldeia de Eindoak Town subindo até à varanda. E aí, ele reúne-se com os seus amigos. Cilan explica que aquele castelo é conhecido como "Espada do Vale", e diz a lenda que voou até ali de um vale distante. Enquanto exploram o castelo, Ash, Iris e Cilan comem alguns macarons caseiros, mas Victini estando invisível rouba os macarons a Ash, que fica incrédulo. O grupo ouve os fogos de artificio no exterior, o que faz com que Victini se engasgue com os macarrons e o grupo apressa-se para o Festival de Colheitas e a Competição Anual de Combate. Com o entusiasmo, Ash corre indo contra o invisível Victini e fica confuso, mas por pouco tempo. O grupo encontra-se com Damon, com um traje minimamente normal, que se apresenta como restaurador do castelo e oferece-se para acompanhá-los à aldeia, e eles aceitam. Na praça da aldeia, eles conhecem uma mulhar chamada Juanita, que tem um carrinho de lembranças do Victini e o seu (que é em Preto - Victini e Reshiram). O presidente da aleia, Mannes, faz um discurso para o povo da aldeia e felicita-os da abundante colheita desse ano. Mannes envia os seus , e para uma grande máquina de música, dando início ao festival. Ele explica as regras da competição: cada treinador recebe um colar e deve desafiar os concorrentes por toda a aldeia, quem perde entrega o seu colar até encontrar um vencedor. Na primeira ronda da competição, Ash enfrenta e o seu , que é derrotado pela do Pikachu. Iris batalha com um treinador chamado Tatsuki e o seu com a sua , mas Emolga usa , forçando o a tomar o seu lugar, indo contra as regras; e o arbitro considera o Tatsuki vencedor. A filha de Juanita, Carlita, e o seu ( em Branco - Victini e Zekrom) rapidamente despacha o Pansage de Cilan. Ash e acabam por combater com o Tatsuki e derrotar o seu Emboar usando . Ash manda enfrentar Leeku e o seu , e a do Samurott sem esforço envia o Tepig contra o carrinho de lembranças de Juanita. Contudo, Victini aparece em segredo e transfere poder ao Tepig, que depois derrota Samurott com um absurdamente e poderoso . Sendo testemunha disso, Carlita, desconfiada, desafia Ash. Quando o de Ash tenta usar contra o Hydreigon, é disparado para as árvores. Carlita vê Victini transferir poder para o Scraggy, depois Scraggy derrota rapidamente o Hydreigon com um segundo e poderoso Cabeçada. Carlita entrega o seu colar ao juiz, e depois enfrenta Ash, informando o grupo sobre a presença de Victini. Desconfiado de que havia sido Victini que roubou os macarons, Ash usa-os como isco. Ele aparece, e Ash tenta animadamente fazer amizade com ele. Victini, inicialmente, é receptivo e brincalhão, mas fica alarmado quando Ash agarra nele e começa a dar voltas, fazendo com que os Pokémon tentar persuadir o Victini de volta. Todos juntos eles viajam pela aldeia, Victini hesita ao ver as sombras dos pilares de protecção. Ash tenta forçar Victini a seguir, mas Victini é repelido pela barreira mágica em torno do castelo, delineada pelos pilares para impedir a fuga de Victini. Chateado, Victini regressa ao castelo. Mais tarde, enquanto procuram Victini com Juanita e Carlita, eles encontram-se com Mannes e Damon. É revelado que Damon é filho de Juanita e o irmão mais velho de Carlita. Ele esteve em viagem por algum tempo e não esteve em contacto com Juanita, que lhe dá uma reprimenda por isso. Carlita tenta animá-lo, falando sobre a aparição de Victini, mas ele confessa que já sabia. Lendas do Vale Na casa de Mannes, Victini é encontrado a liderar um grupo de Pokémon. Dentro de casa, Mannes conta a lenda da tribo conhecida como Povo do Vale: há cerca de mil anos, o povo vivia harmoniosamente num lugar chamado de Reino do Vale, num vale onde residia originalmente a Espada do Vale. Eles usavam a energia da terra chamada "Força Dragão" que usada de forma sensata, permitia a harmonia entre pessoas e Pokémon. Contudo, um dia, os filhos gémeos do rei - o Herói da Verdade, que controlava Reshiram, e o Herói dos Ideais, que controlava Zekrom - começaram uma guerra sobre as suas crenças. Reshiram e Zekrom combateram ferozmente um contra o outro e perdendo as suas forças, sendo transformados em pedras chamadas " ". O reino tinha sido devastado, e a Força Dragão tornou-se caótica, destruindo a terra em vez de salvá-la. Desesperado, o rei pediu a Victini que lhe concedesse o uso do seu poder, e com o poder ele criou os "Pilares de Protecção" e uma barreira para controlar o fluxo de energia. E assim, o rei fez levantar voo a Espada do Vale, com o povo da aldeia dentro, indo para fora do Reino do Vale e pousando numa montanha nos arredores. Nesse local, o castelo acalmou o fluxo da Força Dragão. No entanto, depois de o castelo pousar, o rei faleceu, e os Pilares de Protecção e a barreira permaneceram. Os dois príncipes cheios de remorsos levaram os Dragão de Pedra para um lugar seguro nas profundas cavernas dentro da Espada do Vale. Enquanto observam Ash e os seus amigos a brincar com Victini, Damon informa a sua mãe que o seu sonho - que seria bom que o Povo do Vale voltasse a habitar o antigo Reino do Vale, como relatou em flashback - pode realizar-se. Ele pretende usar o poder de Victini como fez o rei, e levar a Espada do Vale para o seu lugar original. Já no interior, sem a presença de Ash e os seus amigos, Damon relata as suas viagens nos últimos três anos. Damon visitou as várias colónias espalhadas da tribo Povo do Vale de forma a encontrar suporte para realizar o seu sonho de ressuscitar o Reino do Vale. Sendo sempre rejeitado, até que um dia ouviu uma voz vinda das profundezas da Espada do Vale. Ele e Mannes investigaram, andando pelos caminhos de cristal quando, inexplicavelmente, os dois encontravam-se em diferentes caminhos. Damon seguiu sozinho para encontra o seu lendário , e com ele como seu aliado, ele demonstrou a veracidade da lenda e com o poder do seu dragão ele ajudou os líderes das colónias. (Aqui, em cada versão do filme mostra de forma rápida Damon com o seu dragão tal como na abertura da outra versão - Zekrom ajudando com o icebergue em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, e Reshiram no deserto em Branco - Victini e Zekrom.) Os líderes concordam em ajudá-lo - e em forma de sugestão, eles aparecem na casa de Mannes dando suporte ao objectivo de Damon: ressuscitar o Reino do Vale. Victini sonha com o milénio preso dentro dos Pilares de Protecção, onde testemunhou a criação e crescimento da Aldeia de Eindoak. O sonho termina com a aparição do espírito do rei que pede desculpas a Victini por tê-lo deixado preso, lamentando-se e desaparecendo em seguida; Ash inexplicavelmente também viveu o sonho, e acaba por acordar. Victini leva Ash, Iris, e Cilan para a varanda, onde lhes mostra o nascer do sol sobre uma costa oceânica; Ash consegue compreender o desejo de Victini de visitar o mar, e promete-lhe que o levará. Conflito Entretanto, na Espada do Vale, Juanita e Carlita vêem Damon que se prepara para executar o seu plano na plataforma de observação do castelo. Ele chama o seu , que toma o lugar no topo do mecanismo da câmara. O poder de Sigilyph desperta as centenas de e na parte inferior na câmara do castelo, e por sua vez, os Pilares de Protecção activam-se, levantam voo e seguem viajem para o castelo. Alarmado, Victini foge da barreira que começa a contrair-se, chegando ao castelo, onde Damon pede o uso do seu poder. A força como Damon o faz lembra o rei, e Victini cede, acabando preso numa barreira menor. Os pilares pequenos do mecanismo começam a sugar o poder de Victini, que é usado e transferido aos Solosis e Duosion. Quando Ash, Iris, e Cilan chegam, o castelo começar a flutuar, e a Força Dragão saudável emerge, regressando ao Reino do Vale e começa a ressuscitá-lo. Ash, Iris, Cilan, Juanita, e Carlita correm para a câmara principal e encontram Damon a torturar Victini. Horrorizada com o plano do seu filho, Juanita exige que ele páre, o que o perturba e choca. Quando Ash tenta destruir o mecanismo que está a absorver o poder de Victini, Damon ataca o grupo com o seu Reuniclus ou Gothitelle. Entretanto chega o Reshiram ou Zekrom de Damon, e Juanita tenta combater com o dragão com o seu Golurk, mas Golurk é facilmente derrotado. Ash tenta mais uma vez subir o mecanismo, mas o Pokémon de Damon impede-o. Mesmo inconsciente, Ash recebe uma visão de Victini, onde o rei avisa Victini que a Espada do Vale não pode ser movida novamente, porque devido a isso, a Força Dragão voltaria a descontrolar-se, repetindo o desastre que atingiu o Reino do Vale, e ameaçando todo o mundo. Isto já começou, mas com o castelo agora acima das nuvens, Damon e o seu dragão não têm conhecimento disso. Ash acorda na adega do castelo, e Juanita pede-lhe para perdoar Damon, porque ele acredita estar a fazer o certo. Ela revela que apenas uma coisa pode parar o dragão de Damon: o outro dragão, que se encontra nas profundezas do castelo, por onde Ash passou no início do filme. O grupo vai explorar a caverna de cristal, Ash e Pikachu dão por si separados dos outros, tal como aconteceu a Damon; Ash e Pikachu seguem sozinhos. Uma voz desafia Ash, e os caminhos entram em colapso, forçando-o a seguir até ao fundo do castelo. Aí, ele encontra o Dragão de Pedra, e ouve uma voz a pedir pelos seus ideais (Branco - Victini e Zekrom) ou pela sua verdade (Preto - Victini e Reshiram). Ele responde que pretende salvar Victini e cumprir a sua promessa, a voz satisfeita, revela-se como Zekrom (em Branco - Victini e Zekrom) ou como Reshiram (em Preto - Victini e Reshiram). Chega Mannes, e encontra Juanita, Carlita, Iris, e Cilan, que voou até ao castelo no seu helicóptero movido com a energia dos seus Klink, Klang, e Klinklang. Ele avisa o grupo sobre o desastre à superfície, mas eles agora já tinham conhecimento. Golurk regressa novamente para combater contra Reshiram ou Zekrom, mas em vão; contudo, o ataque final do dragão é desviado pelo seu oposto, que chega com Ash montado nele. Ash salta para o pátio do castelo, e assim Zekrom e Reshiram envolvem-se num combate épico no céu. Dentro do castelo, Pikachu tenta afastar Reuniclus ou Gothitelle. Finalmente, o dragão de Ash derrota o de Damon, forçando-o a passar pelas nuvens, e ambos conseguem vislumbrar o trágico avançar da mortal Força do Dragão. Pikachu derrota Reuniclus ou Gothitelle e Ash sobe para o mecanismo, mas o dragão de Damon chega antes que ele consiga destruir a barreira em volta de Victini. Damon ordena-lhe que pare Ash, mas ele ignora-o e destrói Victini. O dragão de Damon explica-lhe que ouve a "ira da terra", e ambos os dragões afastam as nuvens, revelando a Damon a devastação causada pela Força Dragão. Em pânico, Damon, cheio de remorsos, pede imediatamente ajuda a Reshiram e Zekrom para parar o desastre. Eles concordam, "em conceder o seu poder" e redireccionam parte da destrutiva Força Dragão para a Espada do Vale - este poder é muito maior que o de Victini, e os mecanismos começam a descontrolar-se, incluindo o próprio voo do castelo. Climax Damon ordena que a sua família, Mannes e o grupo de Ash deixem o castelo imediatamente, porque o castelo pode ruir. Damon, por sua vez, insiste em ficar para impedir uma catástrofe e salvar o mundo. No entanto, quando Ash pretende sair, a barreira gerada pelos Pilares de Protecção continua a prender Victini no seu interior, e Ash recusa-se a sair sem ele. Iris escapa com Carlita nas costa do Hydreigon, enquanto que Cilan e Juanita entram a bordo do helicóptero de Mannes. Com a aproximação dos pilares, o castelo move-se de forma repentina, fazendo Damom cair. Sem qualquer aviso, a Espada sobre rapidamente pelos ceús, descontrolada. Todos os Pokémon psíquicos começam a fugir, deixando Ash, Pikachu, e Victini sozinhos no castelo. Já na alta atmosfera da Terra, o castelo começa a gelar, e o ar, como a gelar também fazendo com que custe a Ash respirar. Damon reaparece, salvo e às costas do Golurk de sua mãe, enquanto Reshiram e Zekrom atacam os Pilares de Protecção. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que são atacados, os pilares cercam cada vez mais Victini. Os pilares colidem e fecham-se por completo no pátio do castelo, fazendo com que Ash, Pikachu, e Victini fiquem presos no seu interior. Damon dia a Ash para ele não desistir, porque foi um dos escolhidos pelo grande Pokémon dragão, e numa tentativa desesperada de os salvar, Golurk tenta levantar os pilares com as suas mãos. Reshiram e Zekrom continuam a tentar destruir os pilares, mas agora muitos outros pilares estão no caminho, e torna-se cada vez mais difícil fazê-lo. Dentro da prisão criada pelos Pilares de Protecção, Ash fica fraco e começa a pedir desculpas ao Victini por ter falhado na sua promessa de levá-lo a ver o mar, antes de ficar inconsciente deixa cair lágrimas que congelam antes de chegar ao chão. Victini decide usar , que é demasiado fraco para quebrar os pilares, mas Ash aquece e acorda devido ao ataque. Ele ainda vê Victini convocar todo o seu poder para usar , o seu último ataque. Isto destrói os Pilares de Protecção de uma vez por todas, e proteja a caótica Força Dragão para o espaço - mas Victini não é mais visto. Com o fim da barreira e da Força Dragão, Damon entra no castelo e envolve Ash em cobertores para o manter vivo. Encerramento Depois, com a ajuda de Reshiram, Zekrom, e Golurk a empurrar o castelo, Damon consegue levar o castelo para baixo avançando para descontrolada Força Dragão. Depois de Ash acordar, Damon faz aterrar a Espada, fazendo acalmar a Força Dragão e impedindo-a de destruir o planeta. Já na praia, Ash, Iris, e Cilan olham o oceano, tristes com a aparente morte de Victini. Acreditando que Victini se sacrificou para destruir os Pilares de Protecção para o salvar, Ash desculpa-se e atira um macaron de Cilan ao oceano. Contudo, o macaron pára no ar e é comido - e Victini revela-se bem vivo, agora livre da barreira como sempre ansiou. Damon cai de joelhos, sentido-se mal pelo o seu plano ter sido mal calculado. No entanto, Juanita consola-o e diz-lhe que terão imenso trabalho para ressuscitar o Reino do Vale. Victini mostra a Ash uma visão dele a ajudar nessa reconstrução, e Ash percebe que o seu tempo juntos chegou ao fim. Despedindo-se de Damon, Juanita, Carlita, Mannes, e de outros do Povo do Vale, Ash, Iris, e Cilan seguem para novas aventuras. Durante os créditos, vemos Damon e Juanita a conduzir o Povo do Vale nos seus esforços para a reconstrução. Uma única planta é vista onde teria sido o Reino do Vale, o que mostra que aquela zona pode ser ressuscitada. Enquanto viajam, Ash, Iris, e Cilan são apanhados num vendaval criado por (em Branco - Victini e Zekrom) ou numa tempestade causada por (em Preto - Victini e Reshiram). Mais tarde, eles passam por uma aldeia onde a Team Rocket trio os vê de um café, e por onde passa também Peg. Reshiram e Zekrom continuam a voar pelo Mundo, aparecendo em variados locais. Maiores Eventos Estreias * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Personagens Humanos * * * * Jessie * James * Damon * Carlita * Juanita * Mannes * Ravine * Luisa * Glacine * Luis * * Tatsuki * Leeku * King of the People of the Vale * Hero of Truth * Hero of Ideals * s * Eindoak Town referee * Citizens * People of the Vale * Peg * Mother and daughter Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (selvagem) * (selvagem) * (selvagem) * (de Damon, Preto - Victini e Reshiram apenas) * (de Damon, Branco - Victini e Zekrom apenas) * (de Damon) * (de Juanita, em Preto - Victini e Reshiram) * (de Carlita, em Branco - Victini e Zekrom) * (de Luisa) * (de Luis) * (de Mannes) * (de Mannes) * (de Mannes) * (vários) * * * * (flashback) * (Forma Outuno; abertura, Forma Verão, vários) * (Forma Verão, vários, abertura e créditos) * (vários) * (vários) * (vários) * * (de Tatsuki) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (flashback) * * * (vários) * (vários) * (vários) * (de Leeku) * (vários) * (vários) * * (de ) * * (vários) * (vários, abertura em Preto - Victini e Reshiram. vários, créditos em Branco - Victini e Zekrom) * (vários) * (vários) * (vários) * * * (vários) * * (alguns; apenas flashback) * (alguns; apenas flashback) * (alguns; apenas flashback) * (alguns; apenas flashback) * (alguns) * (alguns) * (alguns; apenas flashback) * (selvagem; abertura) Apenas nos Créditos * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Branco - Victini e Zekrom apenas) * (Preto - Victini e Reshiram apenas) Elenco Carter Cathcart|Kojirō|Shin'ichirō Miki}} Carter Cathcart|Nyarth|Inuko Inuyama}} ! colspan=6 | |- |} Diferenças Entre Filmes * A maior diferença entre os dois filmes é o Pokémon principal em Branco - Victini e Zekrom é , enquanto é o Pokémon principal de Preto - Victini e Reshiram. Ash torna-se amigo de um dos Pokémon, enquanto Damon usa o outro. * A abertura sobre o Mundo Pokémon, embora estilisticamente idênticas em ambos os filmes, apresentam Pokémon diferentes dependendo da versão. * Durante a abertura sobre o Mundo Pokémon, é visto a combater com um em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, enquanto que em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, ele combate com um . * , e chegam a uma bifurcação no início de ambos os filmes. Em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, eles vão pela esquerda, enquanto que em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, eles vão pela direita. * Os Pokémon que aparecem em planos de fundo, mudam consoante a versão. * A aparência de Damon muda consoante a versão. * O Pokémon de Damon é um em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, enquanto que em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, é um . * Damon viaja para o deserto em Branco - Victini e Zekrom (onde , e, e a sua família evolutiva aparecem na área), e para uma planície gelada em Preto - Victini e Reshiram (onde e são desta área, sendo estes últimos usados pelos nativos). * Em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, o de Carlita é um Pokémon Shiny, e o de Juanita tem uma coloração normal, já em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, acontece o oposto, sendo o Golurk o Pokémon Shiny e o Hydreigon de coloração normal. * Numerosas cenas são alteradas em várias situações ao longo dos dois filmes. Por exemplo, a cena onde Damon e Mannes falam sobre as ruínas do Reino do Vale acontece de dia em Branco - Victini e Zekrom mas em Preto - Victini e Reshiram acontece de noite. Outras cenas ao longo dos filmes acontecem de forma espelhada. ** Algumas pequenas cenas acontecem ou numa versão ou na outra. * As músicas de fundo variam consoante a versão do filme, uma vez que houve um compositor de música diferente para cada filme. O tema de encerramento também difere, com O Céu em Branco - Victini e Zekrom e A Voz em Preto - Victini e Reshiram. * Nos créditos, em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, cria um vendaval quando encontra-se com Ash e os seus amigos; em Preto - Victini e Reshiram, cria uma tempestade quando encontra-se com Ash e os seus amigos. Galeria de Comparação File:M14 comparison 1.png|Mundo Pokémon em Branco - Victini e Zekrom File:M14 comparison 2.png|Mundo Pokémon em Preto - Victini e Reshiram File:M14 comparison 3.png|Pikachu de Ash combate com um em Branco - Victini e Zekrom File:M14 comparison 4.png|Pikachu de Ash combate com um em Preto - Victini e Reshiram File:M14 comparison 5.png|Damon prepara-se para parar uma manada de em Branco - Victini e Zekrom File:M14 comparison 6.png|Damon prepara-se para parar um icebergue em Preto - Victini e Reshiram Curiosidades * O Director Yuyama Kunihiko visitou locais na França (incluindo Nice, Gourdon, Tourrettes-sur-Loup e Mont Saint-Michel) como parte da pré-produção deste filme. * É o primeiro filme em que não aparece; ele teve uma pequena participação em O Poder Único. * Se ambas as versões fossem contabilizadas em conjunto, teriam estreado 34 Pokémon diferentes, mais do que qualquer outro filme. * As personagens mãe e filha que apareceram em Lucario e o Mistério de Mew fazem uma pequena participação também neste filme, aparecendo depois de Ash derrotar Tatsuki. Edições de Dobragem * A sequência do título remove a animação do desdobramento das asas de Zekrom ou Reshiram. * A música de abertura é o Tema Preto e Branco, uma versão completa da canção de abertura da dobragem. O Céu e A Voz são substituídas pelas musicas Segue a Tua Estrela (Mix Ideais) em Branco - Victini e Zekrom, e Segue a Tua Estrela (Mix Verdade) em Preto - Victini e Reshiram. * As cartas de tarô temáticas de Victini foram removidas de uma sequência dos créditos, sendo substituídas por uma versão de ecrã completo das cenas do Tornadus/Thundurus. Erros * Em ambos os filmes, pouco antes de Victini se revelar ao grupo, Ash questiona se Victini lhe emprestou os poderes. Quando Ash diz isto, os seus lábios não se mexem juntamente com o resto da boca. * Na dobragem inglesa, a voz do pode ser ouvida nas cenas que envolvem e no castelo, apesar do Reuniclus só ser visto durante as cenas de flashback do Reino do Vale. Noutras Línguas |da= |de= |fi=Pokémon-elokuva White - Victini ja Zekrom Pokémon-elokuva Black - Victini ja Reshiram |it= |ko= |nl= |pl= |es_eu= }} Links Externos *Branco - Victini e Zekrom (Panda Biggs) *Preto - Victini e Reshiram (Panda Biggs) *Site do Filme Japonês *Pokemon.co.jp Site do Filme *Site do Filme Inglês - Victini and Zekrom *Site do Filme Inglês - Victini and Reshiram *Site do Filme Taiwan Category:Filmes